The present invention pertains to impeller construction for use in a mixing tank.
In present mixing tanks it is common practice to utilize an impeller of propellor shape having blade members which propel the mixed materials in an axial flow. The absence of a substantial radial component to the flow delays the mixing of materials particularly when materials to be mixed are added to the uppermost level of the tank. The promoting of rapid mixing in a mixing tank by the tangential or inclined positioning of impellers and impellers shafts increases the cost of tank construction or modification.